cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Cookie Run Wiki:Gender Policy
''Last Updated: 8 July 2016'' Recently, a lot of discussion is heating up in Cookie Run communities and fandom worshippers. Some cookies are appearing quite ambiguously and confusing, leading up to a lot of speculations among what's their genders are. Some people have chosen to take action, commenting on how we decide genders on their CookieInfobox. Below is our policy regarding how we should decide any Cookie's gender inside the Infoboxes: #''We decide Cookie's gender from their biography'' commonly found in the Line version of the game. This is not canonical from the Kakao version. Examples are their Skill, Description, Loading Messages, or their release Newsletters. #''We also accept official statements outside of the game'', but only if they are released publicly. Therefore, we accept statements from any of their official pages (Facebook; YouTube; Instagram; Twitter), but not from Customer Support replies (because anyone can forge it). They also must be properly cited or referenced before being accepted. #''We will only assume Cookie's gender if they are explicitly stated (in Line version).'' For this reason, we usually identify any Cookie's reference for "he/him" as "male", "she/her" as "female", and "it/they" as "nonbinary". Unreleased cookies should be stated as "unknown" no matter what, because the Korean description in Kakao version can be translated or interpreted differently in English (Line version). For the consistency reason, we decided to keep referring to the Line version, while the unreleased Cookie's gender is up for discussion. #''We never assume genders based on their appearance, costume, or color.'' Costumes and colors doesn't have genders. #''We simply don't take assumptions or speculations that are not yet proven or based on personal sentiments.'' We also would like to make some important disclaimers about Genders in Cookie Run Wiki, outside of the Infoboxes: #We agree that genders are not bisected into male or female only. Cookie Run Wiki recognizes and supports gender diversity, and that is one of many things we protect in our Policy. We also could open possibilities for other genders, but unfortunately without a solid proof, we cannot include them in our articles. (That's how Wikipedia works, right?) #'Cookie Run Wiki is a result of a collaborative work made by several contributors.' Information inside this Wiki does not represent the general Wiki's point of view (nor their admins and contributors) and can subject to change without notice. #'The gender information in Cookie Run Wiki does not represent the actual gender of any Cookie'. We are pleased that Devsisters have intentionally let the players to take an opinion on any Cookie's gender, and Cookie Run Wiki will follow their policy. #For the same reason, we allow everyone to identify and take opinion on any Cookie's gender, orientation, or trait in their artworks, comments, and blog posts, even if it's different from what we normally identify, since we're proud of this non-binary world. All Cookies are equal outside of the Witch's oven. #We allow discussions about any Cookie's gender outside of the article (forum, comments, etc.), however admins always have the right to take any actions if they are breaching our Rules and Policies. Revision Log Edit 09:42, April 5, 2016 (UTC): We have received this post from Cookie Run's official Tumblr stating they recognizes Cookies without gender-specific pronouns, which can be shortly refers to "nonbinary". From today, those who labelled "unknown" will be labelled "nonbinary" unless they are explicitly specified. Edit 07:39, May 4, 2016 (UTC): Clearing up statements and revising the statement Edit 05:34, July 8, 2016 (UTC): Correcting spelling and grammar and adding official YouTube account Edit 03:44, May 14, 2017 (UTC): Changing link since official account has been deactivated; correcting wiki markup